


Frost Versus the Shadowscale

by Cyber_Sleuth



Series: N'jeku of the Thieves Guild [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Frost is protective, Veezara loses to a horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Sleuth/pseuds/Cyber_Sleuth
Summary: One would think that a skilled and deadly assassin would not lose in hardly anything...Well, apparently Veezara didn't take into account of a very protective and territorial horse that a certain thief owned...





	Frost Versus the Shadowscale

**Frost Versus the Shadowscale**

 

"It just had to begin raining while N'jeku was out. Neither this one's home nor Riften is nearby either and N'jeku is getting wetter by the second...This one supposes she should be grateful that she is at least mostly covered by the Nightingale armor..."

  
Muttering to herself as she rode along the unbeaten cobblestone path, the young Khajiit thief shifted slightly upon her faithful steed's back as he trotted along; both getting rather wet from the sudden rain, though one should at least count their blessings that it wasn't coming down in a torrent. No amount of armor would've protected or kept her warm in that amount of rain. As her palomino, Frost snorted lightly in agreement towards not really enjoying the weather, he suddenly came to a halt and had his left ear flicker slightly forward and back before glancing around himself a bit suspiciously.

  
"Hm? Does Frost hear something within the rain?" Blinking slightly in a curious manner at her companion's actions, her own ears twitched slightly from under her hood before glancing around through the trees and darkening surroundings since it was late into the evening. Narrowing her light lavender eyes towards the sound of the faintest rustle of leaves, N'jeku quickly withdrew her bow and notched an arrow before releasing it straight in the direction the sound had come from. This action instantly caused whatever made the sound to leap out swiftly in a dark blur of movement before landing directly in front of them in the direction they had been working towards.

  
Straightening themselves up to stand was none other than the Shadowscale, Veezara of the Dark Brotherhood. "Well, you two certainly have sharp hearing. Normally not any animals nor Khajiit are able to hear my movements; so color me impressed."

  
Arching a brow at the fanged grin that formed onto the emerald skinned Argonian's features, N'jeku shook her head and placed her Lightning Enchanted Ebony Bow back onto her back before dismounting her horse. "It is a good thing you are so fast, 'Zara. N'jeku almost skewered you with an ebony arrow...It is not nice to sneak up nor spy on those that are not your contract target..."

  
"Oh really now? And whose to say we didn't get a contract recently that had someone wish for your demise?"

  
"Because...N'jeku knows that 'Zara would decline."

  
That answer, there, instantly earned an amused laugh from the older male before shaking his head and chuckling as he calmed back down. "You've got me there. If I were to kill you, then who would be around to keep me entertained?"

  
"...You make it sound as if you'd even be able to kill this one if you did. Khajiit is not so easy to take down. In fact, she is quite hard and Frost would also not allow it...He is rather quite protective over this one..."

  
"Is that so?...You're starting to make a tempting offer for me to see just how much of a challenge you'd be, Kitten..." Smirking slightly as he said this and saw the faint blush upon her cheeks now at saying the little 'nickname' he had given her, Veezara made to step closer to the lithe little Khajiit before him and close that distance between them. However, that became quite derailed as a wall of built, corded muscle under soft tan fur and leather saddle with the Thieves Guild mark specially designed onto it appeared right in front of him.

  
Blinking slightly in confusion at this, Veezara turned his head and brought his gaze to lock onto the brown ones of the large beast that was now blocking his path to the Khajiit. Was it just him or was this horse actually **glaring** at him...?

  
The moment the beast clomped his hoof against the earth, only to then actually lash out at him in a faint charge, he instantly confirmed that - yes - this horse had, in fact, been glaring at him! Quickly leaping back and to the side in order to avoid the charge, he stared in faint surprise at how aggressive the creature actually was. The Argonian had thought that only the Dark Brotherhood's very own Shadowmere had been violent. Apparently, this one was too.

  
"Uh...Kitten, you mind reigning in your horse? I'd rather not have to fight the beast and end up getting you angry with me for either harming or flat out killing him..."

  
"Frost is not so easy to fell, 'Zara...You should do well to remember that..." However, despite what she had said, N'jeku stepped up to her palomino's side and stroked his neck and mane gently as she spoke to him in a soothing tone that instantly calmed him back down. Even despite this though, he still obviously didn't really like Veezara, but the Argonian was beginning to think that was simply due to the fact that the beast could sense he had a personal interest in his precious master...Smart horse...

  
"Anyways, where are you heading exactly? It's getting late and this rain's not exactly showing any signs of stopping anytime soon, Kitten."

  
Pausing in stroking her horse's wet fur, the Khajiit blinked slightly in faint confusion before drifting her gaze up towards the sky above them. It was true though. There weren't any signs of it ceasing and it was already late into the evening. Biting her bottom lip at this in mind, she tilted her head down again and gazed at the cobblestone path. "...This one is unsure to be honest. She is not near neither Riften nor her home...It would be well passed midnight if she were to even try to make it to Lakeview Manor..."

  
"Hm...Well, I, for one, am going this way. There's a home that was abandoned a while back after the family there was attacked and killed by Raiders. If you want, you can join me or you can continue to get soaked. Your choice Kitten...And tell that demon horse of your's stop glaring at me. I'm not even attempting anything." Giving the beast an exasperated look before he turned around and made his way down the path to get to the abandoned house that would be his temporary shelter for the night, he rolled his eyes when Frost snorted and thrashed his head up and down a bit as if telling him that he didn't believe a word of what he said last even despite the fact that said Khajiit in question had remounted his back and had him follow Veezara. This horse was not going to make it easy for him to try and get closer the very Khajiit that was his master and rider.

  
_'Challenge accepted, you demonic beast...And I aim to win...'_

**End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I can just imagine Veezara and Frost not getting along and their interactions with each other bein' comical. Especially, since Frost doesn't like any male that takes an interest in his master and he's also, in general, very protective over N'jeku. In the stories, I decided ta give Frost's saddle a bit of a more unique design than the common saddle since Shadowmere is a horse with the Dark Brotherhood insignia on the leather so I thought why not have Frost with the Thieve's Guild one? It certainly made sence. Also, he's a lot stronger in the stories than he is in the game. Like he's almost as tough ta kill as Shadowmere would be, but not quite since he's still technically a 'normal horse'. Just that all the time spent travelin' with N'jeku and helpin' her fight off enemies had made him a lot stronger.


End file.
